Drilling with conventional directional boring machines is effected by boring into the ground at an angle until the intended depth is reached and then changing to a horizontal boring direction. This method by which a drill rod is launched from above the ground results in difficulties. Depending upon the prevailing soil conditions, the rod may follow any one of different paths resulting in problems with tracking the rod and steering accuracy. In some instances, it may even be necessary to excavate a pit to determine the position of the rod or whether or not a connection with an existing line is being made. In addition, the pulling power of such machines for pipe installation is limited and a separate machine with a stronger pulling force is required when larger diameter pipes are to be laid.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a directional boring method and boring and pipe installation apparatus which alleviates the above-mentioned difficulties.